minion_warfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Footbot
The Footbot is a playable Shockbot in Minion Warfare. Its main weapon is the Rivet Pistol, a weapon with 10 ammo that fires rivets that do fair damage at medium range. It is also able to release Exploding Bots, dig a Trench Barrier, or throw a Smoke Bomb. Its Minion rival is the Cannot. Abilities Basic Attacks *'Rivet Pistol': Footbot fires up to 10 rivets continuously at mid-range before being forced to reload. Footbot's basic attack. *'Exploding Bot': Footbot releases three Exploding Bots that run towards the nearest opponent and explode. Special Abilities *'Trench Barrier': Footbot creates a small ring of raised ground around him that can be used as cover. It can be used to fire from behind. *'Smoke Bomb': Footbot throws a smoke bomb onto the ground, creating a large cloud that can be used for cover. Minions inside the cloud also take continuous damage. Variants *Commando Footbot *Gladiator Footbot *Arctic Footbot Upgrades Bomb Back-Up Allows Footbot to release five Exploding Bots rather than three Fast Reload Decreases the reload time of Rivet Pistol Titanium Rivets Increases the damage output of Rivet Pistol Strategies As the Footbot The Footbot, like the Cannot, has a devastating insta-kill explosive; in its case, the Exploding Bots. These robots are unholy for any Minions impacted because they are quite fast and very accurate. Probably the best uses of the Bots are killing any Snerlins or Cannots using their Magic Beam and Gatling Cannot respectively. Also, the Smoke Bomb can be useful for fazing enemies out of an area or to use it as cover, if mastered properly. The best use for the Footbot is to hold out an area, such as near the teleporters or to get past the enemies and hit them hard from the back. Against the Footbot The main competitor for the Footbot is either Chomper or Chucky. The Chucky can shoot it at range, setup cover, or even drop Grendmines where the Footbot is likely to go. Also, Springear's UFLS can get it off of buildings by shooting, but with a rapid-fire weapon, can be taken out easily due to its low health. Customization Hats #Tricorne #Toy Soldier #Raccoon Cap #Miner #Leprechaun #Extra! Extra! #Bowler #Capuchon Monkey #Earflapper #Toque Uniques (Boots) #Disco Boots #Spiked Cleats #Ballet Shoes #Funny Bunny Slippers #Sneakers Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Well, g-o-l-l-y!"'' **''"Surprise, surprise, surprise!"'' **''"Let's get them there Min-yuns."'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Shame, shame, shame..."'' **''"Ouch, this smarts!"'' **''"Mayday, mayday!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"Shazam!"'' **''"Well, gadzooks, Sarge!"'' **''"Take that, you Min-yun."'' **''"Better call a may-dec."'' *'When using Trench Barrier:' **''"Look, Sarge, I dugged a hole!"'' **''"Now you see me, now you don't."'' **''"Look what I can do!"'' *'When Playing as Commando Footbot:' **''"Well, bless your heart."'' (When scoring a kill) **''"This is good ol' jungle dirt."'' (When using Trench Barrier) **''"Atten-shun!"'' (When respawning) *'When Playing as Gladiator Footbot:' **''"You just got terribly vexed."'' (When scoring a kill) **''"Is this not the coolest thing ever?"'' (When using Trench Barrier) **''"My name is Gladiator! No, it's Footbot!"'' (When respawning) *'When Playing as Arctic Footbot:' **''"Cool! Get it, fellers?"'' (When scoring a kill) **''"Look, ma, a snow fort!"'' (When using Trench Barrier) **''"Well, c-h-i-l-l-y!"'' (When respawning) Trivia *Footbot's Minion counterpart is the Cannot. *Footbot's voice is inspired by Gomer Pyle. *All of Gladiator Footbot's Variant-specific quotes are references to the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gladiator_(2000_film) Gladiator]. Category:Footbot Category:Classes Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Shockbot